Coup de chaud
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé : Perdu au milieu de la forêt, Stiles ne cherche que la tranquillité. Une tranquillité vite brisé par un certain loup grincheux et-Oh oh ! Qu'est-que tu fais là Sourwolf !


Coup de chaud

Résumé : Perdu au milieu de la forêt, Stiles ne cherche que la tranquillité. Une tranquillité vite brisé par un certain loup grincheux et-Oh oh ! Qu'est ce tu fais là Sourwolf ?!

Note de l'auteur: Salut alors de retour avec un Sterek Héhé !

Alala ça m'avait manqué mais bon passons !

Déjà désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres mais bon j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même l'histoire ;)

Sur ce Bonne Lecture :3

* * *

Beacon Hills, dans une forêt, à la tombée de la nuit.

Le seul « humain » de la meute de Beacon Hills était seul comme un con. Il n'avait pas put trouver le sommeil, et il ne savait pas le pourquoi de son état. Donc, cette fois, il avait décidé de sortir et de prendre l'air. Mauvaise idée.

En effet, il ne savait pas comment mais il s'était perdu, au milieu de la forêt, dans le froid de la nuit du mois de mars. D'où le côté con de la situation.

Et tout ça parce que depuis quelques temps il n'arrivait plus à dormir correctement. Il sentait que son corps était en train de changer. Des picotements par ci et par là s'opérait dans son corps avec des bouffés de chaleur qui le mettait parfois mal à l'aise en compagnie de la meute qui pouvait sentir ses hormones d'adolescent.

Il avait aussi des sautes d'humeur, énervé par des choses qui peuvent être jugée futile comme plus de ketchup pour ses curly fries. Mais en ce moment il était surtout énervé par il ne savait qu'elle truc qui se passait en lui et normalement il devrait y être habitué vu le nombre de choses bizarre qui arrivaient dans sa vie. Et ne savant pas le pourquoi, il était plus susceptible que d'habitude depuis quelques temps. Certains loup-garous avaient fait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur plus que irritable. Au point que certains s'éloignaient la queue entre les jambes quand des signes de contrariétés se voyaient sur son visage.

Maintenant il essayait de se calmer en pleine forêt. Perdu et dans le froid. Génial...

A peine a-t-il fini de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme, qu'une étrange sensation de chaleur lui parcouru le corps qui le fit se plier en deux sous un halètement.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'Superman',

Stiles se retrouve face à un homme aux airs ténébreux. Il se tenait droit devant lui, à quelques mètres, et arborait un air euh plus renfrogné que d'habitude ? Vu le personnage ce n'était pas impossible. Ou alors c'était autre chose... Il avait l'air comme un constipé ou un prédateur ? Pas facile de se voir dans le noir mais en tout cas le loup était de sortie on dirait.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? Il a l'air d'un taré tout droit sorti d'un asile', songea Stiles toujours de mauvaises humeur. 'Remarque ça change pas de d'habitude'.

Le brun tout à son observation de l'autre énergumène, qui lui fit oublier son malaise, ne remarqua pas que lui même était observé de très près.

* * *

Derek Hale, loup-garou grincheux de son état, était plus que ravi de quitter son loft car il en avait ras le bol de l'autre pompeux de Peter Hale, loup-garou zombie/psychopathe de sa profession, qui lui dictait et critiquait tout le temps sa conduite d'Alpha de la meute. Pourquoi n'est-il pas rester définitivement mort celui-là ? Il pourrait remédier à ce problème définitivement tient.

Donc pour ne pas céder au meurtre, il s'était dit qu'une petite virée dans la forêt ne lui ferait pas de mal et pourquoi pas courir sous sa forme de loup à chasser des pauvres petits lapins ? Comme disait si gentiment un certain agaçant humain. Son humour s'améliorait de plus en plus en contact de l'hyperactif. Ça en fichait un coup à sa réputation de loup taciturne...

Au bout d'un temps de marche, le loup sentit une odeur particulière qu'il avait déjà senti sur Stiles. Cette odeur unique, sucré et envoûtante qui donnait envie de s'en enivrer à l'infini. L'odeur de l'humain était déjà bien assez délicieuse avant mais ces derniers temps, cela s'était empirer et Derek ne savait plus quoi faire pour contrôler son loup. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais cela avait un rapport avec l'humain de la meute et cela le déstabilisait quelque peu.

Il se rapprocha inconsciemment de l'odeur avant de s'arrêter en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il allait faire demi tour quand il entendit le cœur de l'humain s'accélérer et la respiration de celui-ci avoir des accro. Pris de panique et sans attendre, Derek s'élança vers l'humain.

Arriver sur les lieux, il ne vit aucune menace et allait demander à Stiles ce qui lui arrive quand tout d'un coup le visage de Derek se tendit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, fixant d'un air indéchiffrable la personne en face de lui.

En effet d'étranges choses étaient apparu sur Stiles et celui-ci tentait de faire partir le mal de tête incroyable qui était apparu tout à coup après son observation. Il avait complètement oublié Derek et son étrange attitude. Il ne pouvait faire abstraction des picotements désagréable qui le prenaient dans tout le corps.

Tandis que l'humain essayait de calmer son corps tout en ignorant l'autre homme. Le ténébreux Alpha demanda le plus intelligemment du monde :

-T'es un chat ? Il fallait l'excuser mais son cerveau était parti en vacance quand il a vu l'humain.

Le brun redressa la tête pour re-faire face au loup avec un drôle d'air sur le visage. Ses joues étaient rosies et les yeux semblaient voilés voir dilatés. Il cessa son observation quand il se rappela ce que l'autre imbécile venait de le traiter. Non il n'était pas suicidaire mais son humeur désagréable était toujours au beau fixe et ne le faisait pas voir le danger.

-T'es miro ou quoi ? T'es malade si maintenant tu confond un chat et un simple humain.

L'autre ne réagissant pas, le brun poursuivit :

-Bordel, c'est bien ma veine de tomber sur toi ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi un chat ? Pourquoi pas un tigre ou un lion ?! Ça c'est classe au moins !

Demanda Stiles en louchant sur le corps aux muscles tendus du loup.

Le plus âgé toujours sous le coup de sa stupéfaction ne tint pas compte du ton de l'humain et répondit tout simplement :

-T'as des oreilles et une queue.

-Quoi ?

-T'as des oreilles et une queue Stiles, répondit lentement Derek comme s'il parlait à un enfant capricieux.

-Oui, comme n'importe quel homme, énonça lentement Stiles, comme s'il parlait à un débile. Y'avait pas que Derek qui avait le droit de lui parler comme ça !

-Stiles tu as des putains d'oreilles et une queue de chat avec de la fourrure ! S'énerva l'autre.

-D'accord... T'es drogué à l'Aconit, c'est ça ?

-Stiles, grogna Derek plus que exaspérer par l'hyperactif de service. Je sais ce que je vois ! Alors vérifie par toi même imbécile.

-Imbécile toi même ! Et tu crois vraiment que je suis assez bête pour tomber dans un piège vieux comme le monde ?! C'est mal me connaître.

Stiles en avait plus que ras le bol de cette conversation qui n'allait nulle part. Il était à fleur de peau et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant si le loup continuait à l'énerver. Il n'était peut être qu'un faible humain mais vu son état les coups pouvaient partir très vite !

-Touche-toi les cheveux Stiles. Grogna le loup énervé tout en activant ses yeux rouges d'Alpha.

Oui bon si on lui faisait ces yeux aussi. Foutu Alpha-Hale !

Alors sans cesser de fixer l'Alpha, Stiles leva sa main avec un air lasse. Il s'exécuta à contrecœur, allant toucher ses cheveux en bataille. Et bien sûr, il n'y trouva rien et se décoiffant encore plus au passage avec ses conneries. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, Derek allait se chopper un quelconque truc qui ne touche que les loup-garous et qu'il allait finir en psychopathe tueur de jeunes filles/garçons encore vierges et surtout de petits lapins. Pauvre PanPan... Et pauvre lui toujours vierge.

Mais là heureusement (ou pas) pour lui, il n'était pas encore devenu ce psychopathe mais avait plutôt un délire hallucinatoire où il voit une version chat de lui. Plutôt bizarre comme hallucination d'ailleurs et-Attend c'était quoi ça ? Il a rêvé ou il a bien senti un truc bouger sur sa tête ?

-Qu'est-ce qu-, s'exclama Stiles, choqué.

Paniqué, Stiles passa aussi une main derrière lui et sentit une protubérance poilu effleurer sa main.

Bug total...

Redémarrage du système, huilage des rouages du cerveau.

Message transmis au cerveau, décryptage en cours... toujours en cours d'analyse... résultat ok.

Retour dans la réalité dans 3... 2... 1...

- **QUOI ?!** Sous le cri puissant de l'humain, Derek mit ses mains sur ses oreilles trop sensible.

-Bon sang Stiles !

Beaucoup trop paniqué, Stiles ne faisait plus attention à Derek. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas avoir ÇA ! C'était tout bonnement impossible !

Deaton lui avait assuré que cela n'arriverait sûrement pas, pas après tant de générations où cela n'était plus arrivé.

Vraiment il n'y avait que lui pour que le génome du garous se réveil en lui. Des années de générations sauter et ça devait lui arriver à lui. Il n'avait pas voulu croire sa mère sur son lit de mort, étant enfant, et dans sa maladie qui lui faisait perdre l'esprit. Pas voulu la croire quand elle lui avait dit pour les chat-garous. Mais depuis toutes ces histoires de loup-garous, maintenant il voulait bien y croire et avait même été voir Deaton pour savoir si il allait lui aussi devenir une créature surnaturel et celui-ci lui avait assuré que non.

Le druide ne pouvait pas tout savoir apparemment ou alors il le savait ce fourbe ! Deaton pouvait bien en être capable avec ses énigmes et demi-vérités hyper frustrantes. Raaah la prochaine fois qu'il allait le voir, il le tuerait ! Fils de chérif ou non, il serait prêt à devenir un meurtrier en fuite à l'instant.

Mais soudain, sortant de ses plans sur comment quitter le pays en étant recherché par la police, Stiles eu une révélation.

Merde il était un chat-garou dans une meute rempli de loup-garou bouffeur de félin. Se dit le pauvre cerveau de Stiles au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Stiles ! STILES !

Le brun encore choqué sous ses pensées de mort imminente ne le resta pas longtemps et fronça brusquement les sourcils au souvenir du loup qui était toujours présent.

Derek n'avait pas arrêté de fixer Stiles dans sa panique. L'odeur s'était intensifier et même si il pouvait sentir de la peur en émaner, cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir une chaleur infernal parcourir son corps et plus particulièrement une partie bien plus basse. Tout son corps était comme sous l'effet d'un puissant aphrodisiaque. Comme si son loup était en rut, prêt à s'accoupler avec une femelle en chaleur.

-Attend j'ai pas rêvé, tu m'as bien traité de FEMELLE là Derek ?! Je suis un homme ! Et apparemment Derek avait dit ses derniers mots à voix haute vu l'énervement grandissant de l'adolescent. Quand il disait qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs avec cette odeur entêtante.

-...

-Pour qui tu te prend pour me traiter de femelle ?! Connard ! Je t'en foutrais du "femelle en chaleur" !

-Arrête de crier imbécile, asséna le garou.

-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Sourwolf !

Usant de sa vitesse surnaturel, Derek se retrouva collé à l'hyperactif. Ses sens étaient affolés et cette odeur addictif l'entraînait au plus près du corps de Stiles. Il le serra à l'en étouffer dans ses bras, sans que l'autre ne puisse se libérer. Faisant fi des protestations de Stiles qui quelques secondes avant l'engueulait.

-Tu sent tellement bon, chaton.

Bug...

Une gros bug qui pris Stiles aux tripes.

Derek. le Derek Hale, puissant Alpha de Beacon Hills qui le prenait dans ses bras. Un sentiment de malaise vient envahir Stiles. C'était quoi ce surnom "chaton" ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qui prenait Derek d'agir ainsi et se demanda comment il allait pouvoir échapper à cette ventouse aux hormones en ébullition. Et peut être éviter ainsi ce qu'il lui pend au nez, à savoir passer à la casserole vu la dureté qu'il sentait sous ses fesses. Les yeux affamés du loup ne lui disait aussi vraiment rien qui vaille.

-Euh Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fout ? Arrête tu me fais peur. J'espère pour toi que c'est une lampe de poche que je sens contre mes fesses là Hmmm... Stiles poussa un faible gémissement quand une autre vague de chaleur le prit. Son corps était en feu et celui bouillant du loup n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Derek approcha son visage du cou de l'autre, là où l'odeur était la plus forte et tentante. Il avait envie de s'imprégner de cette odeur et de sentir son odeur à lui marquer le corps de Stiles.

-J'ai envie de te faire crier. Souffla le loup, complètement ailleurs, tout près de son oreille.

Le souffle chaud fit frissonner la peau de Stiles qui était déjà très sensible. Les bras qui le tenait serré contre l'autre corps ne lui permettait pas la fuite mais quand il sentit des lèvres effleurer son cou. Il n'avait plus envie de sortir de ces bras. Le brasier dans son corps ne demandait qu'à être consumer par celui de l'autre.

-Derek je...

Il ne pût finir ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire qu'il sentit des lèvres appuyer contre la peau sensible de son cou.

La barbe de trois jours venait frotter son cou et il imaginait déjà les rougeurs qu'il aurait le lendemain. Des mains parcouraient son torse à travers ses vêtements et son dos se cambra sous les caresses. La chaleur qui traversait son corps n'était pas normal. Toute cette situation n'était pas normal, c'était comme si il était dans des sortes de chaleur. Et cela aurait dû plus le perturber mais là maintenant tout ce qui comptait était le corps ferme derrière lui.

-Je sens ta queue me caresser.

-Qu-quoi ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Stiles se souvenait qu'il avait effectivement de nouveaux attributs. Il allait répliquer, gêné, quand il sentit une morsure le prendre dans le cou.

-MAIS ÇA VA PAS, ESPÈCE DE CANNIBALE ! Cria Stiles, une main sur sa blessure.

-J'avais envie de planter mes crocs dans ta peau.

Toujours envoûté, il reprit Stiles contre lui et sa bouche vient s'écraser sur celle du brun et comme ce dernier avait la sienne entrouverte, le baiser devient vite passionné. Les langues participants et se battant entre elles.

'Ça m'apprendra à ne pas tenir ma langue ! Bon sang, il embrasse bien ce con ! Hmm et ce corps parfait contre le mien… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?!'

Mais même si Stiles paniquait intérieurement, il pouvait sentir que le feu qui parcourait son corps s'atténuait de plus en plus au fil du baiser. A bout de souffle, les bouches se séparèrent. Comme sur un nuage, Stiles fixa cette bouche si parfaite et n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de recommencer encore et encore. Cette bouche qui se mouvait devant lui sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi jusqu'à ce que lui parvienne des mots.

-Ton odeur…

-Quoi mon odeur ?

-Ton odeur, elle m'attire. Elle me rend complètement fou. Me donne envie de te clamer comme mien.

On viendrait d'annoncer à Stiles qu'il doit danser la lambada avec le sadique professeur de chimie au prochain bal de fin d'année de Beacon Hills, qu'il n'aurait pas eu une mine plus ahuri : les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte en mode gobage de mouche. Face à la mine sérieuse du loup, il finit néanmoins par se reprendre et referma la bouche.

-Alors là non, ça ne va pas être possible Derek. Tu peux pas te ramener comme ça en mode flippant et me dire c-ce genre de choses ! Ça se fait pas ! Faut d'abord des bases comme un rendez-vous ou même plusieurs, apprendre à mieux se connaître e-et-Oh en plus je suis un homme !

-Et alors ? La mine abasourdi de Stiles ne pouvait pas être plus ridicule à cette instant.

-"Et alors ?" Et alors ! Aux dernières nouvelles t'étais censé être hétéro et sortant avec des filles complètements psychopathe ! Stiles regretta vite ses dernières paroles face à l'air légèrement maussade du loup aux souvenirs de ces deux femmes qui avaient gâcher son existence mais il resta tout de même sur ses positions. Après tout c'était la vérité avec l'autre pyromane et la sorcière au visage d'orc tout droit sorti du Seigneur des Anneaux.

-Stiles les loup-garous sont en général pansexuel donc je me fiche de ton sexe. Je te veux toi. Le visage de Derek reprit sa place favorite, c'est-à-dire son visage contre le cou de l'hyperactif et humant sa délicieuse odeur. Oubliant vite les derniers arguments non recevable de Stiles

Stiles rosit de plaisir sous la légère possessivité du loup. C'était plutôt flatteur d'être désirer ainsi surtout par un aussi beau spécimen de la gente masculine. Il parvient vite à se ressaisir et essaye d'avancer de nouveaux arguments.

-M-Mais j'ai… j'ai déjà un petit ami. Voilà, c'est ça ! Une personne qui se trouve être l'amour de ma vie. Le Yin de mon Yang ! Mon Robin de Batman. Ma moitié de pizza aux quatre fromages euh non là je m'embrouille et arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Le loup le regardait effectivement comme s'il se foutait royalement de sa gueule. Il savait que l'humain mentait et Stiles savait que le loup savait qu'il mentait donc au final les deux savaient que l'un savait qu'il savait qu'il mentait. Euh il s'était peut être un peu perdu, non ?

Mais même si l'autre savait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer et peut être qu'il en sera lui même convaincu ? C'est beau de rêver.

-Un homme avec qui je me suis accouplé ? Fit un Stiles avec toute la conviction qu'il pût. Derek se mit alors au même niveau que le plus jeune et dit sur un air moqueur.

-Je n'irais pas lui dire alors. Et il se remit à le caresser à travers ses vêtements.

-Ah, c'est sympa ça… mais NON ! Le problème c'est que j'ai quelqu'un… que j'aime et euh… tu comprend ? Et arrête de me tripoter !

L'hésitation du plus jeune ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de l'autre, qui loin d'être bête, savait que Stiles était nerveux et complètement paniqué sur ce qui lui arrivait.

-J'entend ton cœur battre quand tu mens Stiles et même sans tu mens très mal. Une de ses mains alla caresser doucement la joue du plus jeune.

Tout penaud, le brun fit un petit sourire, semblant s'excuser d'avoir débité un mensonge aussi gros que lui.

-Ça va aller et tu sais pourquoi ? Le brun fit non de la tête. Parce que tu es bien entouré et dans une meute qui prend soin des un et des autres. Tu as ton père, Scott, Lydia, la meute aussi puis... Moi.

Stiles le regarda droit dans les yeux et vit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir dans les yeux du loup. De la tendresse. De l'amour, ce même amour qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son père quand il regardait les photos de sa mère.

Il crut que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce regard ce serait poser sur lui, simple humain de la meute. Enfin plutôt ex-humain maintenant. Lui qui avait enfoui tout au fond de son cœur, ses sentiments qu'il ressentait envers Derek. Des sentiments qu'ils croyaient non réciproque. Et maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire, la chaleur s'intensifiait dans son corps et ne lui permettait plus de réfléchir correctement.

-Je tiens à toi Stiles, continua Derek. Et je veux t'aider comme toi tu m'a tellement aidé. Il approcha avec lenteur son visage du sien, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. À toi de choisir si tu veux de mon aide.

Stiles se figea. Il lui donnait le choix ? Le choix de s'enfuir loin de ces bras et rentrer chez lui en faisant en sorte d'oublier ce moment ou continuer au contraire. Il ne pouvait pas reculer, il était temps d'avancer et d'affronter la réalité. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avança ses lèvres et les réunis aux deux autres dans un unique chaste baiser. Baiser qui s'intensifia au fil des minutes. De faibles gémissements parvinrent à Derek qui s'en délecta de savoir que c'était lui qui faisait pousser des soupirs de la part de Stiles.

Stiles cassa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle tandis que Derek se fit un chemin de baiser sur le cou pâle.

-Je prendrais soin de toi, ronronna Derek tout près de son oreille qu'il lécha au passage.

Stiles ne savait pas du tout ce qui arrivait au loup mais ce qu'il sentait dresser contre lui, ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination. Réveillant au passage son entrejambe. Soudain, il geint sous l'effet de la langue passant sur sa peau sensible. Il n'est plus temps de tergiverser : il était clairement sur le point de succomber aux attouchements de ce Derek-trop-sexy-Hale.

-Derek...

Avec un autre baiser, Stiles y participa pleinement. Et malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher à vouloir encore parler.

-On ne peut pas faire ça ici, Derek. Le plus âgé ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et au lieu de ça, l'attrapa dans ses bras et le prit en mode princesse. Avant de courir à travers la forêt jusqu'à chez lui.

-Quelle délicatesse ! Se rembrunit Stiles mais ne pouvait faire grand chose. Il s'accrocha comme il put à l'autre pour ne pas tomber dans la foulée.

Arriver à destination, Derek ouvrit la porte de son appartement, rentra avec sa charge dans les bras puis referma bruyamment la porte de son loft. Il passa à toute vitesse à travers le loft sous le regard légèrement effaré de Peter.

-Dégage.

Simple, direct et concret. La délicatesse à la Derek qui s'était adressé à Peter qui ne se fit pas prier pour partir. Il n'avait aucunement envie d'entendre son neveu s'envoyer en l'air avec le moulin à parole de la meute. Il tenait à ses oreilles et à le peu de santé mental qu'il avait encore.

Une autre porte claqua sur le départ de Peter et un corps rebondit sur un matelas. Derek avait jeté Stiles sur son lit avant de le rejoindre, ne pouvant se passer du contact de ce corps pâle. Il embrassa brutalement Stiles qui gémit dans le baiser enflammé. Les langues firent vite leurs apparition et se tournèrent autour pour mieux se caresser l'une l'autre après. Les mains touchèrent la peau découverte par les vêtements. Le souffle légèrement haletant, Derek se réappropria le cou du plus jeune. Il mordilla, lécha et suça l'épiderme tendre et sensible sous les soupirs de Stiles. Lui laissant au passage des marques visible qui fit grogner son loup de contentement. D'un souffle chaud, il taquina son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix rauque et terriblement chaude.

-Je vais te faire crier. D'un coup de bassin il appuya son érection contre celle de Stiles qui ne demandait qu'à en avoir plus.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression de te surestimer un peu Sourwolf ?

La tête de Derek fit un mouvement de recul, rencontrant le sourire railleur de Stiles qui ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de tirer sur la queue du loup. Et en parlant de queue, il pouvait très bien sentir la raideur imposante de Derek contre sa cuisse. L'excitant beaucoup au passage.

Les yeux couleur bleu-vert le sondèrent au plus profond et c'est avec un sourire qu'il s'approcha des lèvres de Stiles.

-Je vais te montrer une bonne fois pour toute qu'il ne faut pas provoquer un loup-garou.

Le loup affamé était lâché et Stiles réalisa seulement maintenant qu'il n'aurait peut être pas dû provoquer cet homme. Un homme qui reste tout de même un loup aux grognements facile et aux dents acérés. Ce d'autant plus qu'une main vint se glisser sous son jogging, prenant sans précaution son sexe déjà dur.

Il commença à appliquer un coup de poignet rapide et efficace, Stiles ne peut que se résoudre à le laisser faire. La chaleur infernal dans ses reins approuvait totalement ces caresses sur son intimité. Ce feu brûlant dans son corps ne pouvait plus lui permettre de réfléchir correctement. Il appuya son front couvert de sueur contre l'épaule musclée et se contenta de gémir. Les caresses alternait entre rudesse et douceur. Une langue taquine titilla un de ses mamelons et ses gémissements redoublèrent d'ardeur. Sans crier gare, la main disparu et son pantalon lui fut arraché ainsi que son haut et un corps aussi nu que le sien vint le surplomber. Il y avait de grand avantage au côté surnaturel.

L'une de ses jambes se fit subitement écartée et une langue vint d'insinuer entre ses fesses. Lui arrachant d'autres cris. Le muscle humide passa lentement sur son périnée puis remonta sur sa verge et en suça le gland écarlate. Les mains caressaient les cuisses douce et ferme de l'ex-humain qui frémirent sous les attentions.

Derek adorait entendre son jeune amant soupirer de plaisir. Le souffle saccadé et les battements de cœur rapide de Stiles le rendait fière d'être le seul à le rendre fou ainsi.

-Derek Hmm... s-s'il te plait Ah !

Ce n'était pas assez, ce n'était toujours pas assez et même avec cette langue qui allait et venait en lui. Ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour le combler. Il en voulait plus, quelque chose de beaucoup plus imposant que des doigts qui s'insinuèrent en lui sous l'impatience du loup. Étonnamment il aurait dû avoir plus mal que cela mais la chaleur dans son corps ne lui permettait pas plus de réfléchir. Et pour l'instant c'était la seule chose qui pouvait apaiser un temps soit peu cette chaleur en lui. Il se contenta de ressentir cette montée du plaisir en lui. Les doigts glissant facilement dans son canal étroit. Son bassin alla au devant des doigts dans un rythme frénétique que Derek arrêta en posant son autre main sur sa hanche pour le maintenir fermement contre le matelas.

Lorsque le corps sous lui s'arqua dans un cri, Derek compris ce qu'il venait de toucher. Sa prostate. Il regarde fasciné ses doigts disparaître à l'intérieur de son futur amant. Les aspirant avidement et n'ayant même pas besoin d'être lubrifier. Comme il le pensait, Stiles était spécial. Fait pour lui.

Son odeur embaumait ses narines comme le plus exquis des aphrodisiaques, le rendant presque incontrôlable tellement son loup grondait d'impatience de le faire sien.

Le jeune homme chat se tortilla sur ses doigts. Il avait un besoin viscérale de ce sexe très appétissant qu'il voyait juste devant lui. Le tentant comme la plus délicieuse des sucreries.

-Derek plus... Dépêche toi... J'ai besoin de plus...

Derek retira ses doigts, et se positionna pour pénétrer lentement le brun qui se mordit les lèvres sous la douleur. Mais bien vite la douleur se fit remplacer par une vague de chaleurs et de plaisirs. Voyant son amant ne plus souffrir, Derek commença à faire de lent mouvements de bassins.

Stiles se sentait enfin rempli, le membre imposant le complétait entièrement. Mais la lenteur de son amant le frustrer grandement et il décida d'agir.

Prenant son amant par surprise, Stiles retourna la situation et se mit à chevaucher son amant. Et sans que Derek ne puisse agir, le plus jeune abaissa ses fesses et s'empala brusquement sur la queue du brun.

-Putain oui ! Derek !

Les hanches de Stiles étaient comme possédés par un rythme effréné. Derek accrocha les hanches de Stiles et suivit lui même le rythme en faisant se rencontrer brutalement leurs bassins. Allant au tréfonds de l'intimité du jeune homme et percutant à chaque poussé sa prostate.

Un concert de cris se déroula dans la chambre et sous le silence de l'appart. La respiration rauque de Derek se mélangea à celui du claquement des hanches sur la peau des fesses de Stiles. Bruit obscène qui lui fit perdre complètement le contrôle et retourna l'humain à plat ventre sur le matelas. Lui relevant les fesses et le pénétrant d'une poussé. Le loup le pilonna fortement sans s'arrêter.

-Derek ! Plus fort, plus vite !

Une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur l'épaule du corps pâle. Il sortait et rentrait durement dans l'hyperactif. Et le dos cambré à l'extrême, exposant ses magnifiques fesses au loup, Stiles n'avait que le soutien de ses coudes sur le matelas qui n'allaient pas tarder à le lâcher sous la force des coups de hanche de Derek. Sa tête dodelinait sur le côté, ce qui permis au loup de se réapproprier ce cou marquer de ses morsures. Le loup-garou voulait le mordre, le faire sien et le montrer à tous les autres pour qu'ils sachent que Stiles Stilinski lui appartenait. Qu'il n'était qu'à lui et à lui seul.

-Mord-moi Derek, vas-y.

Derek ne se fit pas prier, il retourna Stiles, toujours en lui, puis mordit fortement dans la chair tendre de son cou. Stiles se libéra dans un cri de pure extase et dans un geste inconscient il mordit lui aussi Derek dans le cou qui se libéra dans les chairs serrés du nouveau garou. Allongés l'un sur l'autre, Stiles se prit à apprécier le poids sur lui.

-La vache, Derek.

Derek rit dans le cou de l'autre homme. Stiles, lui, ne put empêcher de se maudire intérieurement d'en avoir rajouté. Mais son cœur s'est mis à battre à cent à l'heure, en entendant ce rire venir de Derek.

-Tu n'étais pas mal non plus Stiles.

Stiles rougit. Y'avait pas idée de dire ce genre de choses d'une façon aussi excitante. Surtout quand il sentait la semence de celui-ci entre ses fesses. Il se tortilla, un peu mal à l'aise à la sensation mais ce n'était pas non plus désagréable. Quand une autre chaleur le prit, Stiles ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermer pour voir sa queue aussi raide qu'avant.

Le loup se releva sur un bras en remarquant l'odeur d'excitation du jeune homme. C'est là qu'il vit que son amant était encore plus que prêt pour un nouveau round. Avec un grondement, il embrassa férocement Stiles qui se laissa faire alors que celui-ci était encore allongé. Derek passa un de ces doigts sur l'entrée rempli de son sperme de Stiles, un doigt récolta de la semence et le passa dans la bouche ouverte de l'autre. Stiles ne fit aucun commentaire mais bizarrement apprécia le geste et même ronronna sous le goût sur sa langue. Il pouvait presque s'y habituer.

Il venait de coucher avec Derek Hale, avait aimé à en hurler et était plus que prêt à recommencer. La vague de chaleur n'était toujours pas parti, même si atténuée. Cela promettait une nuit bizarre mais au bon sens du terme.

D'un coup de bassin bien placé, Derek se réintroduit en lui et lui fit connaître d'autres orgasmes qui aura duré toute la nuit. Insatiable et bestial tout comme cette nouvelle relation.

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever. Dans le silence du loft, deux corps enlacés se tenait sur le lit défait du loup. Les corps brûlant et en sueur d'une nuit enfiévré se reposait tranquillement après un énième orgasme.

Stiles faisait de petits cercles apaisants sur le torse musclé du brun.

Tout c'était passé si vite et avec une telle intensité. Il n'aurait jamais cru perdre sa virginité avec Derek-foutu-Hale et plusieurs fois de suite en plus.

Après un soupir, il peina à se relever, étouffant un juron dû à son mal de rein. Il parvient finalement après quelques mouvements précautionneux à se relever. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bras l'attrape, Stiles se cogna contre un torse dure et une voix grave s'éleva dans la chambre.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Euh aux toilettes ? L'hyperactif essaya de s'extirper de l'étreinte.

-Stiles...

-Bon okay j'allais fouiller dans tes affaires. L'ex-humain laissa vite tomber l'idée d'essayer de s'échapper des bras musclés du ténébreux. Et se laissa plutôt aller au câlin impromptu du loup.

Derek le serra dans ses bras avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, emportant avec lui son jeune compagnon.

Les explications pouvaient bien venir plus tard, en attendant ils étaient ensemble et heureux de l'être.

Fin

* * *

Wow j'adore vraiment quand ça parle de transformation et de chaleur Haha j'peux pas m'en empêcher XD

En attendant merci d'avoir lu et surtout laisser une review ! C important pour l'auteur ;3

PS: Désolé que voix off ne soit pas là mais elle est momentanément indisponible *sourit sadiquement tout en fermant une porte sous un gémissement craintif*


End file.
